


Detention

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ronald, M/M, Oneshot, Ronalliam, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald is William's most undisciplined student...That should change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written (RP-style) with TheLunarAngel on DA (As William, myself as Ronald). They did all the editing and it can also be found on their DA: http://thelunarangel.deviantart.com/art/RonaldXWilliam-Detention-337520227
> 
> This is an older one but i have been putting off posting it here.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any reconizable characters. Only explore the possibilities.

Bored. The young blond was extremely bored. Classes were boring, chores were boring, and there was nothing that could brighten the day he had to spend at such a dull academy.   
  
Unless...  
  
Ronald pushed himself up out of his seat at the back of the classroom and walked to the front where the teacher had equations written neatly for that day's lesson. Professor Spears wasn't in the room, in fact, it was still lunch break. He had plenty of time to prepare some entertainment for his classmates. Picking up the small stick of chalk that looked like it had been dropped, broken in two a few times, he pressed it to the blackboard and sliding it across the smooth surface, creating lines quickly. A crude doodle here and there, scribbles, obviously wrong answers, comments, phrases...  
  
_Nobody cares.  
Boring  
Mister Spears is laaaame! _  
  
His insults and jokes went on, causing giggles from his classmates who sat in their seats watching the mischievous blond.  
  
Hearing the bell ring, signifying the end of lunch, Ron dropped the chalk, not caring that it missed the ledge and fell to the floor as he sprinted back to his seat, folding his arms across his chest with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
The class stifled their giggles as the uptight teacher walked into the classroom. His eyes coldly scanned the room looking for any signs that any mischief had occurred in the classroom. Several students did their best to hide their grins but were failing miserably, a sure sign that something was not in order. His disapproving eyes traversed the room for anything out of order. His eye stopped on a broken piece of chalk lying on the floor. He leaned in and picked up the broken chalk and put it back on the ledge. William looked up to the board and all hell broke loose.  
  
The ebony hair colored man calmly spoke, which was even scarier than when he yelled. "Who...did this?"  
  
The students looked at each other, not wanting to put Ronald into any trouble, they waited until one of them spoke.  
  
"We don't know William-sama." the shy red-head muttered.  
  
"Oh yes we do!" exclaimed a short boy with glasses "We know exactly who did it!"  
  
Ronald cursed under his breath, shooting a glare at the back of the boy's head as he shifted in his seat. The stupid little goodie-two-shoes wasn't even going to let the situation draw out, cutting into their study time? He half-hoped that the class bullies would beat the kid up after school. He knew he'd probably get caught sooner or later, but if he was, he'd rather be able to enjoy it before he was turned in!  
  
William looked at the star pupil, of course he spoke out, he was never one to lie and cheat.  
  
"Yes? We're all listening. Who was it?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"It was Ronald, Mr. Spears." the boy smirked. Now he's gonna get it!  
  
The man sighed. Ronald again, doesn't this boy see that rules were set in place to teach him. He shook his head  
  
"Well then." he paused before continuing "Ronald! Meet me here after school for detention. Thank you Arrington. Were there any accomplices?"  
  
Arrington thought "Hmm...I should throw them all in the fire but I suppose Ronald's enough" he cleared his throat before continuing. "No sir"  
  
Ronald gritted his teeth, the little punk! He knew Ronald was already in trouble for making jokes in literature class! Ronald winced as William glared over at him making Ronald squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The world held it's breath as William picked up a sponge and held it out to Ronald.  
  
"Huh? What am I gonna do with that?" the blonde recoiled, he didn't expect him to clean did he? Anything but that!  
  
"Why you'll be cleaning of the board of course." the man scoffed.  
  
"But I'm already going to detention and-"  
  
"No buts." he shoved the sponge in Ronald's hands and the boy grumbled as he started to wipe the board.  
  
Once Ronald was finished cleaning the blackboard, he turned  and started back to his seat, the sponge still in hand. He raised it and chucked the chalk-filled sponge at Arrington, managing to hit the boy square in the face.  
  
The sputtered as he tried to get the words out.  
"I- you - how - why" he fumed as the class started to giggle, soon erupting into a cascade   
of laughter. He glared at the smug little boy.  
  
Ronald smirked, "No one likes a tattle-tale." he said, taking his seat and leaning back, tilting his chair back on two legs as he crossed his ankle over his knee, waiting to see if the seemingly emotionless teacher would do or say anything about his actions.  
  
Will's eye twitched, he walked over to Ronald and placed his hands on his desk.   
"Ronald Knox, do not think for a moment that what you do is amusing to me at all" his voice was steely cold "You will apologize to Arrington, sit outside  & write 666 times 'I will not disturb the classroom again' When you are done, you may come back inside and sit down."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to amuse you, sir." Ronald shrugged, grabbing pen and paper before walking out, having no intention to write a thing. "And I won't apologize. He had it coming."  
  
William almost called him back to chew him out but he took one look at the uneasy class and decided to continue with the day and forget Ronald. He readjusted his glasses and walked up to the front of the class.  
"Can anyone remember why glasses are so important?" he began teaching the lesson only glancing to see Ronald's face as he walked out.  
  
Anger and frustration was clear to anyone who looked at him but....there was something else......was it....sadness?  
  
Ronald groaned sitting in the Hall and looking out the window across from him. The only thing written on his paper was ' _Mister Spears needs a sense of humor._ ' the class ended and he watched as everyone filed out of the classroom before he stood up and glanced in at William.  
  
William beckoned him in, as if he had known that Ronald was looking at him. The truth was, ever since the moment where Will had caught the look Ronald gave him while walking out the door, he could hardly focus on the lesson. His thoughts turning to the spunky boy.   
  
Why did he look sad? Did something happen? Something at home? School?  
  
Ronald stepped in, closing the door behind him. He had gotten in enough trouble to know to do so when the teacher was going to speak to him about his pranks and misbehavior.  
  
Walking over to the front of the room, he crossed his arms, waiting for the lecture.  
  
William started to speak "Ronald, I hope you know why you're here." he adjusted his glasses " Your behavior for a while has been nothing if not disappointing, these rules were placed here for your own sake and-" William paused, he was starting to yell now, he took a deep breath before starting again "And, i know you're a good kid but...." he trailed off looking away.  
  
"I get my work done and get decent grades. I don't see a problem, sir." Ronald muttered, quietly.  
  
William froze, it was true that Ronald was a good reaper, he certainly had potential and he did get average grades...just like Will. Will started to speak "Ronald, I'm not trying to be harsh, you just need to stop goofing off, and it's possible. If fact I was like you when I was younger and look how I changed." Will couldn't believe it. He had just said that he was like Ronald? "What was I thinking?" he puzzled "What could this ever solve?"  
  
"...You mean you weren't always this dull? Why would you even want to be like that?!" the blond blurted out without thinking.  
  
William froze, he only was like this because showing too much emotion would get in the way of his work...  
"I can't tell Ronald that! He'd never let me hear the end of it....no, no I should just continue." he thought  
Will coughed "That, Ronald would be no business of yours." Now please fill out these sheets at your desk while I grade these papers." he handed Ronald a stack of work that he had missed while in the hall and sat at his desk.  
  
Ronald only set the papers down and leaned over the teacher's desk, "Why should I become like you when you won't give me a good reason?" he countered.  
  
William looked at the boy leaning so close....so close just a little more would bring him close enough to-   
"What the-? Did I just think about....kissing Ronald?" the teacher blinked "Ronald, it's been a long day so if you'll just, uh, leave me alone and um do your work it will make life a lot easier for me."  
The teacher looked down quickly "Yeah, it's just been a long day and I haven't been sleeping well anyway, my mind must've been confused, that's all." he reassured himself.  
  
"You know, you are doing a very bad job at convincing me to 'behave' myself, sir." Ronald muttered, grabbing his work and moving back to his seat, forcefully slamming his work down on the desktop before sitting and glaring at it as he fished his pen out of his pocket.  
  
Will looked up, and he saw it again. The look that Ron had given him earlier. William decided that now would be as good a time as ever to ask him about it.  
  
"Ronald?" he spoke calmly.  
  
"What?" the youth nearly snapped, scribbling down answers to his homework easily, as if he didn't even need to think of the answers.  
  
Will continued "Is everything ok?" he looked to the boy scrawling on his paper, he probably wasn't even trying to get them right.  
  
"...fine..." he muttered, not looking up at his teacher.  
He slowly looked up at the older reaper, "...what do you care anyway if everything is ok or not?" he said, an obvious hint of hurt in the simple statement.  
  
Will froze, why did he care? Surely it would only slow down his work, so why... Will snapped himself out of it.   
"If I don't say anything, he'll think I'm ignoring him and I'll never get this work done"  
"Forget it Ronald. You won't tell me anyway and- and i have work to do" will stumbled with his words, which was strange, he had always known what to say.  
  
"...That's what I thought you'd say..." The student forcefully returned to filling out his homework.  
  
"Ronald..." the reaper whispered. He shook his head.  
  
Ronald worked in silence, finishing his work quickly and standing up and taking it over to Will, shoving it under his nose, "There. Can I go now?"  
  
Something told will that he should make Ronald stay longer but he didn't know why. For now, he'd just stall.  
"Have you learned a lesson?" he exhaled, "that 'something' had better be right because will was making a fool of myself." he muttered under his breath  
  
Ronald hesitated, "Do you want the real answer or what you want to hear?"  
  
"Ronald, I want the truth, have you learned a lesson?" the teacher racked his brain for the reason why he had kept Ronald in the class.  
  
"No, I haven't." Ronald said simply, "I know what I'm doing. And I don't see why I should stop. I'm not hurting anything."  
  
Will's eyes met the defiant boy's and stayed there for a while. "Ronald Knox, you will stay here until you learn a lesson. The matter is closed." he breathed out.   
  
"It's going to be a long wait for the both of us then." Ronald shrugged, "Seems to me you are punishing yourself more."  
  
Something inside will softened, Ronald was exactly like him, and he remembered how he had been. He smiled at his work "Indeed it shall be, Mr. Knox."  
  
"....I didn't know you could smile..." he muttered softly, unaware he said it out loud.  
  
William snapped up, was he really like that? So focused on his work that he hadn't even smiled to Ronald the many years he's taught? Maybe his mind was playing a trick on him.  
"H-have I really never smiled to you before?" he looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"Of course not. You never do. You only frown and scowl when you are not yelling."  
  
William looked down, so it was true, he had become the very thing he hated...for his job and Ronald was suffering for it. He stood up quickly and walked over to Ronald before he changed his mind and gave him an embrace.  
"I'm sorry" he muttered.  
  
Ronald froze, "...sir? Are...you okay?"  
  
William straightened himself out, embarrassed at what he had just done.  
"I apologize. My emotions got the better of me." he turned to walk away.  
  
"...What kind of emotions?" Ronald couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I-I don't know...it's been so long i....."He trailed off.  
"...Oh..." Ronald looked away, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Why was he expecting more? Why had he let himself get excited and think that there was a real reason for the man's behavior?  
  
"Why?" the teacher turned "From what I gather, you hate me...And for a good reason too..." his eyes drifted downward his own cheeks reddening.   
  
"I don't hate you! I...I just...wish you weren't so detached..."  
  
Will's mind raced, if he had been so detached, how could he make it up? Thinking of no other idea he turned Ronald and asked   
"Ronald. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
The blond blinked, Was he serious? "I...don't think you can..." he muttered. What else could he say? Ask the man to stop being so cold? To change? To suddenly become another person? He couldn't ask that.  
  
"Oh." William tried to hide the disappointment on his face."R-Ronald, you're blushing....why-" he gazed at the blonde boy's cheeks.   
  
_what was he thinking about?_  
  
"I-I'm not, I..." he felt his cheeks darken further,   
  
Just then, an idea formed in Will's mind.  
"Is possible that Ronald had...feelings for me?" he looked at the scarlet boy "No. He must've just- Well there's always that chance...but I can't just ask him that! What do I do?" he looked at his pupil.   
He clenched his jaw "Time to separate the reapers and the demons."  
  
His voice came out soft "Ronald....do you....do you have feelings for me?"  
  
Ronald fell silent, unable to look away. This was it, wasn't it? The man found him out...and would put an end to it. He'll turn him down....  
  
"Ronald?" the teacher hesitated, then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder   
  
Ronald finally looked away, "...Listen...I understand if ya don't want to...just tell me off and get it over with."  
  
So that was it...Ronald liked him...and what was even odder was that Will had started to suspect that he shared those feelings. A crazy thought spread through Will's mind.  
"Ronald." he gently took his chin and guided it so that it faced him and stopped there for a minute.   
  
The youth looked up at him with wide, unsure eyes, "I...only ever wanted your attention..."  
  
"You have it" the man leaned down and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly on the student's.  
  
Green eyes widened more before gently closing as his arms encircled the teacher's shoulders, tightening to bring them closer together.  
  
William released his grip on Ron's chin to let his fingers explore Ronald's hair, tugging on it softly, as he placed his other hand to the small of Ronald's back.  
  
Ronald moaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end...afraid that it was all just a dream...  
  
William heard the boy and, taking it as an invitation to go further, removed his hand from Ron's hair to pull down on the skin below Ronald's chin to give him access to the boy's mouth. The moment his mouth was open enough, William's tongue entered cautiously, in case he had misinterpreted the moan from the boy.   
  
"Ah..." Ronald met Will's tongue with his own, rubbing and drawing it further into his mouth. His fingers curling and gripping the back of the teacher's jacket.  
  
William's mind was a blank, only thinking of how much he was enjoying this and how if anyone saw, that would be the end of his career. The same career that led him to this. He smiled into the kiss, wondering how Grell would react if he saw....Will's eyes snapped open, the door to the classroom was still wide open, allowing anyone who passed by a good look at their kissing.  
"But I don't want to break away" he waited a little longer before breaking the kiss.  
  
"...Sensei..?" Ronald muttered once the kiss broke. He was confused, He hadn't thought William had been the kind of man even interested in having a relationship with someone...let alone him.  
  
"Yes?" Will said while locking the now closed door. He walked back to the boy and waited there.  
  
"I...I'm confused...I...you never before...I mean..."  
  
A caring smile appeared on his face "I know Ronald...I'm a little...surprised myself...but..." his face turned serious "I think...I think I'm in love with you Ronald-kun"  
  
Ronald's eyes widened and he stepped forward, reaching out to grab his teacher's lapel and pull him into another kiss.  
  
It took William a second to realize what had happened and then he grabbed Ronald's tie to bring the boy closer to him. He broke the kiss and let his lips move to Ronald's ear, stopping there to nip on his ear.  
  
Ron hummed, tilting his head to offer better access to the older man. "Mister Spears..." he blushed, feeling more like he had fallen asleep in class and this was all a dream, "If...you want me, I'm all yours..." he whispered.  
  
William's hand released the tie and snaked behind the boy and traveled downward to latch on to his butt, squeezing just enough to let Ronald know his answer.  
  
The blond gave off a small moan and turned his head to let his lips lath onto his teacher's neck, backing up until he felt the teacher's desk pressing against his legs.  
  
William felt the desk there and gently pushed Ronald down onto it. One of his hands remained on Ron's back while the other slowly started to unbutton Ronald's shirt, eliciting squirming from the smaller male.  
  
Ronald bit his lip, slightly nervous. He never admitted it, but he never had done more than kiss before. But he didn't want this to stop... His fingers slid down William's chest and found the buttons of his vest, pinching them open.  
  
The older reaper grunted and shrugged of his vest as he begun to fiddle with Ronald's tie.  
"If you want to stop...its fine, just tell me." he murmured as he nuzzled on the boy's hair.  
  
Ronald shook his head, blushing deeply, "I...have wanted this, Sensei..."  
  
William frowned at the name, it was too formal.  
"Please call me Will." he slid of the tie and Ron's shirt in one clean movement.  
  
"...Will..." Ronald felt his cheeks heat up even more, his cloths being removed so that he was lying half naked under his crush--his teacher. It felt strange to call him by his name so informally...  
  
"Ronald..." he breathed out. William looked at the boy's soft skin. He leaned down and took one of Ron's nipples into his mouth and began mimicking the tune Ronald had hummed earlier.  
  
Ron writhed on the desk. He couldn't believe it... William Spears was actually touching him...his hands sliding over his skin, the feel of his lips--and that tongue... he moaned, sliding his leg up along his teacher's.  
  
William couldn't believe how good Ronald tasted, he let out a deep throated sigh when he came up for air, and he soon resumed his teasing at the nipple. His fingers started to traverse downward on Ron's stomach to stop and slowly rub at the space below Ronald's navel.   
  
Ronald gasped, burying his fingers in Will's perfect hair, his legs parting and sliding on either side of the other. He had no idea he was so sensitive...every place Will touched tingled, making him want more.  
  
"Aah..." William moaned, feeling the boy's legs on his own, removed his hand from Ronald's back and started caressing Ronald's legs, catching him by surprise. His fingers started drumming a beat as his lips moved from Ronald's nipple to feather along Ron's chest.  
  
"Will..." Ronald moaned lustfully, "Is...this alright for us to do...?" he whispered, knowing full well he was unable to stop himself at this point.  
  
"Hmm...I think it is...but someone else may tell you different" he smiled into Ronald's boyish muscles. His hands both committed themselves to the task of unbuttoning Ronald's pants, causing the small reaper to gasp.  
  
Ronald lifted himself to let his pants be pulled down his legs easily, finding himself completely nude on his teacher's desk. His face felt like it was on fire  
  
William saw that his clothes were still on.  
"I'll fix that" he slipped off his tie and shirt and unbuckled his pants. Only then did he see Ronald's porcelain skin and his beet red face.   
"Ronald..." he placed his right hand on Ronald's cheek while his left gently held Ron's sac and manhood in its fingers.  
  
"Mnnnhh..." Ronald leaned into the touch, shivering slightly, "Will...I...I never before...be gentle, okay?"  
  
"All right" he purred. He started stroking the student's shaft and let his hand fall from Ron's face to trace the boy's lean muscles, remembering to linger on all the sensitive spots from earlier.  
  
Ronald moaned and gasped, closing his eyes. somehow, when it was William's hand...it felt so much better than when he pleasured himself late at night...  
  
William continued on this path for several minutes before bringing his finger to the tip and fingering the moistness accumulating on it. His fingers trailed down to Ron's legs and he brought his head down to exhale on the other's member.  
  
Ronald's member twitched, his fingers curling in dark locks as he used an elbow to prop himself up. His head falling back, "Ahh...Sens--Will...!"  
  
William extended his tongue and pressed it to Ronald's legs, teasing him, planting little kisses on his upper thigh. His hair fell on the boy, shrouding the length Will had in his hands.  
  
Ron's fingers trailed down along Will's neck, "Will...I..." his face darkened again. "I want more of you..."  
  
"Ah..." William's skin tingled when Ronald touched him "..I will....ngh, comply" he pressed his lips to Ronald's member and slowly let the boy into his mouth, his tongue pressing on all sides of the sweet length.  
  
Ronald's heart pounded and he resisted the urge to thrust up into his teacher's--no, lover's mouth...could he call William his lover at this point?  
  
"Nngah" Will moaned onto the boy. He tasted marvelous. His tongue swirled around Ronald, feeling his blood pulse against him. he was so into his current task that he didn't notice a single line of saliva spilling out of his mouth and traveling down the boy.  
  
"Ah..." Ronald's hips rolled, the feel of William's lips on him coaxed sounds out he didn't think he was capable of. "Gnhnnnm..." a pressure inside him was building, "W-Will...I-I'm...Nnnnhahh...."  
  
"R-ah-Ron?" he asked between gulps of air before returning to the student's member. His tongue swirled around the tip, his lips changing pressure, sometimes soft, sometimes firm and sometimes in between. will pushed off some of the papers that lingered on the desk with one hand and pushed Ronald further onto the desk, giving him enough room to climb on with him. He kneeled down and placed Ron's leg over his shoulder as he resumed working on the length.  
  
"Ah!" Ron gripped the edge of the desk, "I-I'm going t-to--" with a sharp gasp, followed by a long moan of William's name, Ronald felt climax take him, his body twitching as he spilled out.  His cheeks flushing bright as he realized just how fast he had come...and they darkened when he realized he wanted more...  
  
"Aaah..." William let out a low-toned groan as he drank down the other's seed. He placed one final kiss upon the boy's member and removed the boy's leg from his shoulder. he gripped Ronald and held him close, burying himself into that lovely hair.  
  
Even the blonde's ears were tinted red; "S-sorry...it just...felt so good I couldn't help it..."  
  
"It's- it's fine..." he looked at Ronald "I liked it too."  
  
The boy looked up at his teacher nervously, "This...this isn't a one-time thing, right? and... you don't do this with just me?"  
  
The teacher blushed "Actually it's my first time...and if you want it to be a one-time thing I- I respect that!" his eyes widened.  
  
Ronald blinked, this was William Spears' first time? but he had seemed to know what he was doing...like he had done this all before..."No...I didn't mean...I meant that..." he looked away, "I want more, Sensei..."  
  
He took Ron's chin into his hands and said "Call me William." and at that captured the blonde into another kiss.  
  
Ronald melted into the kiss, snaking his arms around the older reaper and pulling himself closer.  
  
William placed one of his hands on the boy's back and the other trailed down to feather on the boy's butt. he felt the boy stiffen and relax into his touch. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked Ronald's closed mouth, pleading for entrance.  
  
Slowly, his lips parted, allowing him in, meeting his tongue with his own, "Ah..."  
  
Just as soon as he was in he left and turned Ronald to face away from him. "Ronald? May I?" he asked as he pushed off his remaining items of clothing.  
  
He gave a small nod, "As...long as I can call you mine..." he blushed.  
  
Will nodded and brought his hand in front of him and reaching around Ronald, stuck two of his fingers into Ron's mouth. He gave a small lick to Ron's ear.  
  
"Nnahmm..." Ronald took the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them with a thick layer of saliva, closing his eyes as he sucked at them.  
  
When feeling they had been coated enough, Will's fingers slipped out of Ron's mouth and down to Ronald's entrance and slowly, William inserted one finger.  
  
"Will--ah-hh!" Ronald bent over the desk, gripping the edges tightly, his nails biting into the wood. His legs parted and he tried to relax, he had heard relaxing eased the pain and let more pleasure in.  
  
"Ronald, if this hurts...I can stop..." when receiving no reply he inserted another digit and moved them in a scissor-like motion, stretching and pulling the entrance.  
  
"Ah-ahh...nnn..." Ronald rested his forehead on the desk, his breath turning into short pants and his member hardening once more, standing at attention between his spread legs.  
  
William added one more finger and, using his other hand, wrapped around the other's throbbing length and squeezed knowing it would drive Ronald crazy. After a few minutes of this, he retracted his finger from the opening and slid his hands around Ronald's waist. "Ngh...are you...ready Ronald-kun?  
  
Ronald gasped and nodded, pressing himself back to rub lewdly against William's erection, "Pl-please, Will...I'm...so hot..."  
  
And with one roll of his hips, he was inside.   
"Nngaah..." he let out a moan. He took himself out repositioned himself and went in again, this time further.  
  
Ron's mouth gaped open, his eyes closing at the strange feeling of being filled by the larger male. "Ahn-hh!" he moaned out loudly and brought a finger to his lips, biting down on it.  
  
"Gurnhh" the teacher let out a groan, he had never imagined this to be so- so enjoyable. He pulled out and thrusted in several times, groping the boy's chest and waist, never letting them linger in one place for long.  
  
After a minute of his teacher thrusting into him, Ronald found that the pain faded, leaving only pleasure which spiked with each of the older man's thrusts, each one coaxing a cry or moan from his parted lips. he raised his hips and pressed back into William's movements, his mind fogged over with lust.  
  
William found that his mind too was being clouded. His actions became quicker, harder. his half lidded eyes watched the boy in his arms pressing into him and growled lustfully. His left hand reaching down to grab the boy's arousal once again, feeling the boy throb. His right hand started to stroke the tip of the length. He shifted in his position, finding it harder to move with the tight walls constricting him.  
  
"Nyhaaah! W-William! Y-yes....hahhh....H-harder!" he moaned shamelessly, his body trembling with desire.  
  
"Graah!" he thrusted in harder and harder until he felt himself grow stiffer, he gave one more thrust before moaning out "R-Ronald?! I- I'm gonna'-I'm gonna..."  
  
"M-m-me t-t'...AGHNNN!" His back arched up as he, for the second time that day, spilled over into pure pleasure, his inner Walls tightening around the hardened shaft deep inside him.  
  
"Unnnnngh..." William sighed, releasing his seed, painting Ronald's insides. His member growing limp as he emptied, falling  out of Ronald. he sat up and pulled the exhausted boy into his lap, cooing to him.  
  
Ronald's face was beat red as he shifted, clinging to William and resting against him, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Will's breath started to even out as he clutched the boy and stroked his hair. pressing his face onto the hair he murmured "I love you..." he inhaled, the scent of the boy flooding his senses.  
  
Ronald pulled himself even tighter against William's form, "I'm...sorry I always cause trouble in your class..."  
  
"It's okay...will you try to refrain from your escapades in my class?" he breathed out, tightening his legs around the boy.  
  
He blushed, "It...it depends..."  
  
"On what, may I ask?" he smiled  
  
"Whether or not I get to see you outside of class...if not...detention is all I'll get!"  
  
"Heh...you don't need to cause trouble...we can get together sometimes...as long as you're good." he pinched Ron's cheek "But, I suppose you can get detention every now and then."  
  
"Hmm.." William looked up to the ceiling "How about..."he looked to the boy "Private conferences and Extra credit? Sounds innocent enough, while providing us with an alibi."  
"How else can we get together? I mean..." he blushed and looked down at the floor, "...You're my teacher...I know there are rules against...this."  
  
He nodded, "Alright."  
  
"We should probably get dressed before someone gets suspicious..."  
  
His blush deepened and he nodded, but made no move to pull away just yet from the older reaper.  
  
William gave one final squeeze before pulling away and beginning to put on his boxers and pants.  
  
Ron lingered on the desk a moment longer before sliding off it and gathering his clothes that had been strewn around the room, pulling them on slowly as he watched William do the same.  
  
Once the two were clothed, they stood there uncomfortably, finally William spoke up "Uh..we should..." he walked over to the door, unlocking it "After you..." he held open the door.  
  
He nodded and stepped through the door, "Yes, sensei...I won't misbehave like that again." he added, spotting a group of students across the Hall.  
  
Following Ronald's lead he said "Good, I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye... I will expect you to be on your best behavior in class tomorrow" readjusting his glasses.  
  
"I'll try, sir!" He nodded, hurrying away down the hall.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, wehope you enjoyed it!


End file.
